Shadow raiders
by forestspirit101
Summary: A teenage girl named Alex is about to have her life turned upside down when she is transported to a whole new universe.


**Shadow raiders**

**The signs that are evident, before you get sucked into a different universe **

Earth

Year 2015

An eighteen-year old girl with a slender body, long, curly golden hair and emerald green eyes stood by the fountain in the park, staring up at the sky. She wore a pair of baggy, dark blue jeans and a hot pink tank top.

This is getting ridiculous. I thought impatient and annoyed.

I got out my cell and flipped it open, dialing his number then held it up to my ear. When no one picked up I shoved it back into my jean pocket. Scowling I looked around but saw no one of interest. I huffed and sat down at the edge of the fountain.

You got a lot of explaining to do Jordan. I thought and angrily to myself. Maybe I should just ditch him now, save all that trouble.

Suddenly the spurts of water spraying out of the fountain stopped. I looked up at it in surprise. Then hearing the sudden screech of tires and a crash I jumped and turned to see that two cars had collided into each other. Looking up at the stoplights I saw that they were blank. I frowned then took out my cell phone. Nothing but static. My frown deepened.

Then suddenly the ground beneath my feet started to quiver and before I knew it the air around me tingled and turned a shiny green. The green quickly began to intensify and the air pressure started to close in on me making it a bit difficult to breath. I could to nothing but stand there in shock. Abruptly the green flashed brightly making me squint and the odd air pressure released it's hold on me. Then I was falling through a large, shiny green…I decided to call it vortex. My mind span around in my head and I felt dizzy. The next thing I knew was my surroundings turning black.

A loud pitched thrumming filled the sky and green vortex hit the ground a few meters away from the ice people from the sky. Everyone present watched in shock. But the vortex quickly drew back to the sky and disappeared along with the loud thrumming.

"What was that?" Zera asked in great curiosity.

"I don't know." Answered Cryos in shock.

"Whatever is was it left something behind." Said Graveheart walking up to them and pointing out to the distance.

Graveheart, Cryos, and Jade stopped a few feet from an unfamiliar alien. She was unconscious and seemed to be in her late teens. Her skin was a peachy colour and looked fairly delicate. Her hair was the colour of the sun and was done in a horizontal bun at the back of her head that let the rest hang down to the back of her shoulders.

"I've never seen a creature like her." Said king Cryos.

"She might be from the same galaxy as Teckla." Graveheart said.

The alien groaned and her eyes fluttered. The others gathered around her. Slowly she opened her eyes to reveal pools of emerald green. She looked dazed and confused then thoughtfully frowned at the strange creatures surrounding her. She suddenly bolted upright in alarm.

"Don't worry." Assured Graveheart. "We won't hurt you. Your fine."

"W-what happened?" the girl asked mostly to herself. "Where am I?"

"Your on planet ice." Cryos answered her.

She looked them over carefully still a little confused then asked. "Who are you? **What** are you? Am I dreaming?"

"No you are not dreaming I can assure you." Answered Graveheart. "My name is Graveheart, this is Jade, and he's king Cryos. And I guess to you we are aliens. Me and Jade are from planet rock. Who are you?"

The teen hesitated for a moment then answered as she got to her feet with the help from Graveheart. "Alex."

"Where are you from Alex?" Cyros asked.

"New York."

The three had no clue what that was and Alex could tell so added. "I live on Earth."

Their eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"What?" Alex scowled.

"Your from where?!" Jade exclaimed.

"Earth." The human replied calmly.

"Earth." Repeated Cyros.

"Yes Earth." Assured Alex. "Ever heard of it before?"

"But its not supposed to exist." Said Jade.

"I can tell you that it does."

"Then how did you get here?" Graveheart asked.

"I don't really know. I suddenly fell through this green vortex thingy and blacked out." She hesitated for a moment then added. "And I feel extremely cold now."

"Then perhaps we should continue this conversation inside." Suggested Cyros.

The three aliens guided me through halls of ice. All the rest of the aliens that we passed by looked similar to the one called king Cyros who I guessed was their king and they looked as surprised and curious to me as I did to them. I had decided that this was no dream cause it felt too real. I had no clue as to how I would get back home or if I would get back home. I was too stunned to panic and said little to the aliens.

We came to a large door with two guards standing on either side of it. They gave me an alarmed look but let us pass through the door that automatically opened. Before me was a large room with a large oval table with chairs. I heard the door behind me close.

Cyros and Jane-or was it Jade…whatever-sat down at the table. Graveheart, I think that's his name, pulled out a chair for me. I walked over and sat down. He sat down beside me.

"So Alex is it?" said Graveheart.

I nodded.

"Do you know how you will get back?"

"Not a clue." I answered.

"I wish we could help you." Said king Cryos. "But we have no technology like that and we have problems of our own."

"Oh." I asked a little interested. "May you explain?"

"Well the four planets of this system have been at war with each over for our resources. There is this planet, Planet Ice, then there's Graveheart and Jade's planet ruled by king Mantel, Planet Rock. Planet Fire is ruled by prince Pyrus and Femur is emperor of Planet Bone."

"Then why is Graveheart and Jade on your planet?" I interrupted.

"I'll get to that." Cryos answered then continued. "A few days ago when a minor crew with Graveheart in it raided my planet a alien from another system crashed here and warned us of a strong threat called the Beast Planet."

Graveheart went on for him. "A fleet of beast drones attacked us. The Beast is too powerful for all four worlds' to stand alone. So Cryos and me are trying to bring all planets together. We already tried to talk reason into king Mantel but he refuses, Jade came with us though."

"Where is the alien that crashed?" I asked. "Dose she look like me?"

"No. She's the only survivor of her planet. Her name is princess Teckla and at the moment she's recovering from her injuries."

I thought for a moment, taking in all this info. Then I looked up and smiled. "Earth can wait. I'm gonna help you guys. It seems you might need it."

Before they could respond we all turned to the sound of the door opening. A young female ice alien walked through the doors.

"Father I've been hearing something about a…" she stopped short when she saw me. "So you're the strange alien." She skipped over to me and smiled. "Hello! Who are you?"

"Alex." I replied smiling down at her.

"My name is princess Zera."

"Nice to meet you princess."

She gave me a sweet little smile.

I then turned back to the other three.

"So yah gonna let me in or what?"

They exchanged glances then looked back to me.

"We'd love your help." Graveheart said.

I smiled at my new comrades. This will be interesting.


End file.
